Wedding fic for my one and only
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: I could feel my heart racing, I was a bit nervous but how could I not be? Today was the day; today will be the day that will change my life for the better.


To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.

~Wedding quote not mine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

I sighed quietly as I looked out the window, seeing the beautiful scene in front of me. As I stood in front of this large Victorian window, I stared out at the clear blue sky, soft white puffy clouds and this large, amazing garden. I couldn't help but smirk as I watch a few people running around in the garden, moving things here to there, arranging some white chairs, flowers and white silk drapes around a gazebo. It was looking better and better, it should be…it was an important day and I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

I could feel my heart racing, I was a bit nervous but how could I not be? Today was the day; today will be the day that will change my life for the better. I closed my eyes as I smile softly to myself, thinking on how all this started, how everyone changed…how I changed after that day I had confessed to Allen. As I opened my dark orbs, I knew today would be one of the happiest days of my life and I wouldn't change it for anything. Of course, it was my wedding day.

I soon heard a knock on the door and a voice that accompanied it. I turned just as the door opened, seeing a small boy with long raven haired rushed into the room followed by a redhead, grinning like the idiot he was.

"Daddy!" my little boy said as he clung to my leg, giggling happily as he then looked up at me. "Mommy is so pretty, can't wait till you see him."

I chuckled before picking him up in my arms, hugging him tightly before kissing him on his cheek, "Hai, I bet he is and don't worry, I will soon see him." I said and placed him down. I then kneel so to fix his little tux, making sure he was perfect, as well as fixing a bit if his high ponytail.

"Ne, Yuu-chan…its time to go." Lavi said as he smirked at me, his hands in his pockets as he watched Chibi and myself.

"I know that usagi." I snorted before turning to look at myself from a full length mirror; I looked over my tux, it wasn't the traditional black and white, I decided to go for a more light color since it was summer and the moyashi wanted a summer wedding. I made sure my light peach jacket was perfect, my white shirt, tie and white pants were crisp as I had my hair tied up in a high ponytail. We then started to leave the room, but first I grabbed my white gloves and then closed the door behind us.

As we walked down the stairs and towards the gardens, with Chibi holding my hand, I would nod and smile a bit to those that greeted me and everyone started head towards where the wedding would take place. I was content to see that the day came out perfectly for the wedding and I knew Allen would be just as happy or more on how everything turned out.

I felt Chibi let go of my hand and rushed towards Lenalee, since he had to get ready for his participation of the ceremony and took my place at the altar alongside the rabbit, who was of course my best man. I let my eyes roam over the scenery; the luscious greens of the gardens were blossoming with all types of trees and flowers, giving a light scent of perfume in the air as friends and family gathered to take their seats. There was a long, white fabric starting from where I stood under the gazebo and ended by the double doors that lead to the gardens, it was covered with many pink and red rose petals. On each side of the white 'altar', there were white chairs in rows as they were accommodated for those that were attending the nuptials. I also noticed the vines going around the pillars of the gazebo as a few lotuses were attached to them…it was a nice touch they did for me. I have to commend to those that planned the wedding.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I tried to not show how nervous I was; I tried not to fidget so much as I placed my hands on my back and stared out towards the doors, waiting patiently for my bride to appear. I didn't know if he was going for what look, but whatever it was…I knew he would be the most beautiful thing on his planet. I could feel Lavi's hand on my shoulder as he tried to comfort him but I was still nervous and this waiting was slowly started to get to me.

Then soon, after what felt like forever, everyone was seated; those that needed to be under the gazebo were there, and finally the music started. Damnit, my heart felt like it's about to burst at how rapid it was going, it was worse when I would go into battle, at the brink of losing my life. I would glance at those that attended, from my master Tiedoll to Komui, Wisely, Lani, Nana…and a few more. Of course all my siblings were there, smiling, gigging…excited as they couldn't wait to see the bride to appear.

Which made me think….where the hell was that baka moyashi? Do I have to go after him and bring him here myself?

I tried not to scowl but I couldn't help it, I was nervous and it was taking forever…

Soon the doors slowly opened and first came out my eldest son Yuu; he was the ring bearer. He looked so damn kawaii with his little black tux, white shirt and peach tie and you could tell right away he loved the attention he got from everyone. I chuckled as he approached my side and I gently ruffled his hair as we then saw my youngest son walking in. He had the biggest smile on his cherubic face as he started to toss a few rose petals of different colors on the ground and to tease, toss a few of them towards the crowd.

Then came the bridesmaids, Lenalee, Ame, Sayura, Alice, Yumiko, Rikku, Rukia…all dressed the same soft peach as my jacket; their princess dresses were amazing, they all had white roses in their hands and a few small ones adoring their hair, slowly the girls walked towards the other side of the gazebo and their eyes were on the door. Then the maid of honor, Road, came out, grinning happily as she walked down towards where we all stood, her dress was of a different style but the same color.

Then finally, the moment came as the music changed and everyone stood; we all were staring at the now wide open double doors and I could feel my heart just about to burst; I have never in my whole damn life have I ever felt like this before and then suddenly…I just froze as I saw the most beautiful creature that I ever laid eyes on.

Allen walked past the doors, his arm gently wrapped around Cross's as he lead him down the aisle. I didn't expect my moyashi to wear that but damn, he looked amazing. He wore a pure white, strapless gown…there were beads around the edges of the corset like top and silk white from the waist down. He wore long and simple silk white gloves just over his biceps, a white crown with diamonds and peach pears on top of his white hair and a long white veil over his face. His bouquet was of white and peach roses wrapped with long, white and peach bows, matching everything perfectly.

I didn't hear anyone gasping in surprise, cooing and in awe as they all gazed onto the bride. He still didn't move as that perfection just kept walking towards me. I could see a big smile on my moyashi's face as he walked up to me and I extended my arm to him. I nodded at Cross as he handed my bride before we both turned towards the preacher.

As the father commenced the ceremony, all I could think was…holy shit, this was happening! I couldn't believe it!

After a few words, we slowly turned to each other as we both gave our vows; then we exchanged our rings before turning back to the preacher.

"If there is a reason why these two souls shouldn't be one, speak now…or forever hold your peace." The preacher said and I couldn't help but glare at the crowd if anyone dared say anything. I could hear Allen giggled quietly and told me to relax before finally I did and turned back to the man before us. He then told me to raise the veil, which I did carefully and I couldn't help but smile as I could see my perfect little bride, smiling back at me with unshed, happy tears as we both looked into each other's eyes. I knew that I made the right choice in asking Allen…this felt more than perfect, this was what we both wanted. I sighed quietly as I held onto those gloved hands gently in my larger hands.

"With the power invested in me, and with the acknowledgment of the Black Order, I now pronounce you…husband and soul mate…you may kiss…"

Che, damn old man if he thought that I would wait for him to finish that sentence.

And I didn't. I pulled my bride into my embrace and kissed him as I wrapped arms were securely around him; finally we were one…finally we were officially soul mates. I couldn't be happier than this moment.

As our family and friends started to clap and cry happily towards us; I slowly broke it, I cupped my newly bride's face as I smile down at him.

"I love you…you are officially mine."

Allen just giggled and nodded before pecking me on the lips, just when I was about to kiss him again, we both felt being clung onto our legs by our two kids. I smirked down at Aida and picked him up before nuzzling his cheek while Allen kneel down and hugged Yuu in his arms. I then turned to grab Allen's hand as he took Yuu's little one on his free one before we started walking down the aisle. I grinned at my family as the little ones were laughing and hugging us before heading into the cathedral doors; our family and friends were yelling congratulations and good luck as a few others threw more rose petals at us until finally we were inside. I sighed in relief as I feel a bit calmer now, I didn't let go of my boy or my bride as Timcanpy took recordings of everything. Well now that everything was over, I could finally relax.

Now…for the reception. Oh God.


End file.
